


【本马达】【科幻AU】星辰（1-3）

by RoseLemon



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLemon/pseuds/RoseLemon
Summary: 科幻AU，rps与真人无关，rps与真人无关，rps与真人无关，rps与真人无关，重说三。Ben＆Matt一生携手看银河的科幻战争AU。





	【本马达】【科幻AU】星辰（1-3）

序言：  
科技大飞跃，人类进入星际时代。  
此时的人类社会由于新行星领域开拓与星际航行发达的关系，已经与几个世纪前的社会形态完全不同。  
过去的宗主国——地球，虽然仍靠新行星的资源维持着表面上的繁荣，但已经失去了对其他行星的行政与军事掌控。  
而经历了三个世纪的新领土开发和宇宙海盗战争、几大行星混战之后，银河系目前大致分为五大势力。  
老宗主国——地球，新核心国——宙斯，三大行星国——盖亚、阿瑞斯、墨提斯。  
其中，新核心国宙斯早在两世纪前已经恢复帝制与贵族制度，并且向其他几个星球伸出了贪婪的魔爪。实行共和制度的地球与其他三大行星国，不得不联合起来对抗军事力量强大的宙斯，又称为“新银河联盟”。这是个松散的国际组织，但在战争时期，仍然有其存在价值。  
宙斯军拥有丰富的新行星领域资源，以及令人咋舌的军力，并且在不断吸收宇宙海盗进入，令联盟军头痛不已，渐渐落了下风。  
然而令局势渐渐有所改变的转机出现在，地球军发掘出了两名不世出的军事天才。  
出生在宇宙历970年的Matt Damon，和比他小两岁的发小，Ben affleck。  
这两人注定成为银河中最闪耀的群星之一，哦不，之二。  
这是Ben和Matt携手战斗一生的故事。

①  
宇宙历988年，地球首都蓝星城。  
“我脸上怎么了？”  
Ben咬下一口汉堡，歪着头看坐在对面的同伴：“有什么问题？”  
Matt已经盯着自己看好一会儿了。  
“我说，”金发少年一手托着下巴，一手无奈地拿吸管拨弄了一下杯子里的冰块：“你是不是又长高了？”  
“呃……没量。可能吧。”Ben耸耸肩：“上次你替我量好像是1米88？”  
“肯定又高了。”  
Matt闷闷不乐。  
为什么自己每次放假回来，都能看到这家伙越来越高？  
他才十六岁！十六岁好吗？  
Matt突然很怀念那个躲在自己身后，眼泪巴巴扯着他衣角喊“Matt哥哥，他们又欺负我了”的小东西。  
他和Ben是童年就在一起玩耍的伙伴。十岁的时候，八岁的Ben和弟弟Casey跟着他们的妈妈搬到了Matt所在的街区。由于两家的母亲都是教育工作者的关系，妈妈们的友谊影响到了孩子，他们便不知不觉成了好伙伴。  
那时候的Matt就十分早熟，而且因为练习跆拳道和搏击，成为这一带的孩子王。个子小小又怕事的Ben和Casey成了他的小跟班，每天跟在他屁股后面喊“Matt哥哥”。  
相比个性独立的弟弟Casey，Ben特别粘着Matt。他每天都要来找Matt一起上学，然而Matt家门前一条街刚好是那些无所事事的青少年们的聚集点，每次路过都能看到很多打扮怪异、浑身纹身的年轻人三三两两蹲在一起抽烟，打牌。Ben害怕那些人，每当他低着头走过街区，鼓足勇气按下Matt家的门铃，就偷偷躲起来等Matt来应门才敢冒头。  
这时候他就会抱着Matt的胳膊开心地笑起来，Matt取笑他：“有哥哥在，你不用怕！他们不敢骚扰我！”  
一脸孩子王的自信。Ben觉得Matt哥哥真是太威猛太帅气了。  
“要不，你别来找我，从你家去上学不是更方便吗？”有时候Matt也会这样问。  
“不！我就要和Matt哥哥一起上学嘛。”小小年纪的Ben十分执拗。  
他不止上学路上要粘着Matt，放学回家也要和Matt在一起玩，乃至经常在Matt家吃饭、洗澡、留宿，就像Damon家的三儿子一样——Matt还有个哥哥。  
他们就这样快快乐乐地长大，直到Matt十六岁那年离开家，到国防军事学校读书，而Ben升上了中学二年级。  
Matt在军事学校的第一个假期回到家，突然发现三个月不见的Ben长高了，快赶上自己的个头了。  
“最近身上好痛啊。”Ben还懵懵懂懂的：“妈妈说我在长身体，可是为什么别人长身体不会痛？”  
“这个，”Matt挠挠头，他又不是学医的：“听说突然长高的人就是这样的。”  
当时他没往心里去，但第二个假期的时候，他和Ben站到一起，就已经比对方矮了。  
“喂，怎么回事？你居然敢比哥哥高了吗？”  
Matt是有点不高兴的，但不是生Ben的气。他是气自己，明明在学校每一门功课都是优秀，搏击与体能同样出色，为何就是长不高？感觉每天的运动量和食量也不小啊！  
人比人，气死人。  
Matt不知道自己的郁闷会持续这么久。  
两年后的现在，自己还是176左右的身高，从小当弟弟看的人却已经快190了。Ben长的不止是身高，整个身材都已经舒展开来。十六岁的少年已经有了青年的轮廓，宽肩，蜂腰，长腿，配合他越长越英俊的脸庞，和当年那个瑟缩的小男孩完全是两个人。  
当然Matt是不会嫉妒自己的发小的，他只是感叹自己作为“哥哥”的地位受到了全方位的挑战。  
“你好久没叫我Matt哥哥了哎，Ben。”Matt吸着冰咖啡，身子往椅背上靠。  
对面的少年脸上微微一红，哼了一声，把剩下的汉堡全塞进嘴里。让他现在喊，他喊不出口啦。处在青春叛逆期的十六岁少年迅速转移话题：“这次假期你才准备在家呆两天？那我们去哪儿玩？”  
“随便啊，很多地方我又不能去。”  
严格说来，现在是星际战争时期。他既然入读了国防军事学校，就已经是准军官，要受到军中条例的约束，很多娱乐场所是不能去的。  
“那我们去迪士尼好不好！”  
Ben笑起来：“好久没去了，我上回就想等你回来，我们一起去呢。”  
“啊？我们都几岁了啊还去迪士尼！”Matt翻了个白眼。好了，这家伙就算长成一个大块头，内里依然是个幼稚鬼。哼，他永远都是自己的弟弟！小屁孩！  
Ben露出失望的表情：“我想跟你去玩那个星际海盗船的……还有仿失重云霄飞车，很有趣的啊。这些我们以前去的时候还没有。”  
刺溜刺溜，Matt把杯子里的冰块吸得很响，眼睛斜斜的看向对面。“好吧……如果你坚持的话。”  
他丢开杯子站起来：“我陪你去玩半天吧。小孩子！”  
他嘴里的小孩开心地站起来，结果一下就挡住了窗外射入的大半阳光，简直是人肉窗帘，把Matt笼罩在他的阴影里。  
Matt又忍不住开始翻白眼。  
这家伙绝对不止188！肯定超过190了！！！讨厌啊！  
结果去了蓝星城的迪士尼，Matt比Ben玩得还疯。光是星际海盗船他就坐了七八遍，因为他非常喜欢上面的仿真对战游戏，驾驶着海盗船击落敌船的感觉实在太棒了！  
两个人都玩得气喘吁吁，Ben拉着他去买冰淇淋，在摊子面前又开始纠结起来。  
“快点！我要吃香草口味的，你点什么？”Matt催促道。  
“我想尝尝这个新奇的烧烤口味……但是……”Ben犹豫着。  
“但是什么？”  
但是我又想跟你吃一样的口味嘛。叛逆期中二少年Ben扁扁嘴，没有说话，最后还是掏钱买了两根香草口味的雪糕。  
这天他们玩得很尽兴。看完夜间大游行才回家。  
第二天早上，Ben开着地上车送Matt回军事学校。下车的时候，Matt对Ben挥挥手。Ben摇下车窗，说：“马上就到军校入学考试了！我一定会考上的！”  
Matt背着他，伸手竖起了大拇指，像在说“加油”。  
下次见面的时候，应该又是学长和学弟的关系了吧，他们想。

【本马达】【科幻AU】星辰②  
科幻AU，rps与真人无关，rps与真人无关，rps与真人无关，rps与真人无关，重说三。  
Ben＆Matt一生携手看银河的科幻战争AU。

宇宙历988年夏。  
“干杯！”  
“恭喜！”  
酒杯在空中碰撞发出清脆的声响，年轻人充满热情的欢呼填满了不大的房间。Ben已经离婚的父母难得聚在一起，看着孩子们闹腾，脸上洋溢着欣慰的笑容。  
Ben终于如愿考上了国防军事学校。Matt特地请假一天回来，和Ben的家人一起为他庆祝。  
Ben的弟弟Casey，一个比Matt还要瘦小的少年，此刻抱着香槟跳到桌上，拔掉塞子猛地冲Ben喷了一气：“恭喜你啊大混蛋！”  
“给我等着，小混蛋！”  
被淋了一身的Ben又好气又好笑。和所有的兄弟们一样，他和Casey也是从小打闹到大，每当父母不在家的时候，他们会抄起手边所有能找到的“武器”朝对方打去。尽管这也不妨碍他们与彼此分享一块好吃的披萨，和互相为对方在学校惹下的麻烦打掩护。他们就是这样的兄弟。  
如果在平时，Ben严厉的教师母亲一定会站出来“维持秩序”。但此时她只是笑着摇头，对Ben的父亲说：“我们还是让孩子们自己庆祝吧，他们今天安静不下来的！”  
父母一走，三个年轻人更加肆无忌惮。Ben仗着体型差距一个猛扑将弟弟压在地毯上，揉着他卷卷的头发：“小混蛋！哥哥去当军官啦！厉害吧！”  
“滚开啦军官先生！”Casey尖叫着大笑，反手就把一盘彩虹豆往哥哥头上撒：“让你脑袋开花！”  
“喂喂喂！不要浪费食物啊！”  
Matt也开心得不得了。国防军事学校并不是那么容易考上的。目前银河系处于长期战争时期，地球联邦规定所有成年男性都要义务服兵役三年。而提前考上军官学校，成为职业军人的话，将来就不必从下等兵熬起了。  
再说，他和Ben从小的愿望就是成为军人，也一直在为此互相鼓励。现在俩人都进入了地球联邦的最高军事学府，前途一片光明。当然，成为军官也意味着他们要走上危险的星际战场，但年轻人总是乐观向上的，暂时不去想战场的残酷，眼光还是放在了成为军人的荣耀上。  
Matt抱着一杯冰可乐坐在小客厅一角，看affleck兄弟打闹。然而很快他就没法独善其身了，因为那对熊兄弟开始互扔蛋糕！  
“不要太过分啊你们……喂！”  
Matt敏捷地闪过了一块奶油蛋糕，结果却被另一个人扔中了。他无奈地拨了拨沾满奶油的头发，自暴自弃地嚎叫一声，也加入了扔蛋糕大军。  
不久后，气喘吁吁的三个年轻人躺在地板上，Casey才出声提醒：“……大混蛋，你别想把所有善后工作都留给我就溜去学校啊。”  
“事实上，我正是这么想的。”欠揍的熊哥哥笑得腰腹酸软，把头枕在Matt腿上：“以后我不在家，妈妈就由你照顾啦！”  
“本来你在家，也是我照顾妈妈啊。”Casey非常不给面子地拆穿。  
Matt把Ben的大头推开，爬起来看自己一身狼藉：“哦天，我可不敢这样走回家，邻居会以为我去参加了什么诡异的派对。”  
Casey看了眼窗外黑下来的天色，伸着懒腰也爬起来：“那你在Ben那洗个澡再回去呗。我去洗澡了！”  
机灵的小鬼先溜为妙，至于收拾？明天再说！也许睡一觉起来，妈妈就边骂人边替他们弄干净了呢？嘿嘿嘿。  
“只能这样了。”Matt摇摇头，径直往Ben的房间走：“快，给我找身衣服出来换。”  
“我以前的衣服都丢掉了，现在的衣服你确定能穿吗……”  
“滚！”  
又被戳到小心灵的Matt哥哥横过去一记眼刀。长得高了不起啊！还不是要叫自己学长？到了学校好好教训他！  
Ben随便翻了套T恤和短裤出来，指着浴室：“呐，你先去洗吧。”  
“一起啦，你看你比我还脏多了。你家浴室不是挺宽敞的嘛……我要泡你的浴缸！”  
“呃，你不介意吗。”  
“啊？”Matt像听到什么笑话一样：“等你进了军事学校，就不会问这么奇怪的问题了，每天五十个男人一起洗澡的不愉快体验在等着你。再说咱们不是从小一起洗澡吗，你还怕我看你啊？”  
Ben撇撇嘴脱了衣服，他也不知道自己刚才在矫情啥。就是，都是男人嘛！虽然这两年Matt去军校以后，他们已经没有在一块洗澡睡觉了。  
Matt自来熟地把浴缸水放满，跳了进去。啊……真放松，他以前可喜欢Ben的这个浴缸了，两人还常常在浴缸里打水仗，害得affleck夫人冲进来敲他们的脑袋，让他们老实点。  
他搓洗着身上的奶油和蛋糕渣，转头看到Ben站在淋浴头下冲洗的身体，愣了下。  
虽然一直知道，自己的Ben小弟已经和小时候不一样，早就是个190高的大汉了，然而此刻的直观冲击还是很大的。  
Ben背对他站着正在洗头，热水从他的头顶滑下，勾勒出颀长的身体线条。倒三角的肩背，比例在腰部收窄，从臀部到大腿的肌肉都精瘦结实又透着力量感。Matt的眼光像是被他的肌肉吸住了，不自觉地顺着Ben的肌理游走，眼中的Ben突然变得很陌生。  
他不再是自己的小男孩了。这种认知冲进Matt的脑海，不知为何让他高涨的情绪变得低落起来。  
他从浴缸里起身，推了推Ben：“让我冲一下，我快洗完了。”  
军校里养成了洗战斗澡的习惯，即使在平时也会受影响，Matt一般不会洗太久。  
“哦。”  
Ben刚冲干净头上的泡沫，这时挤了点沐浴露在身上擦着，回头看到Matt侧身闭着眼在冲水。  
他也很久很久没有在这种情况下，审视自己的童年好友。  
常年暴晒锻炼也没能让Matt变成黑炭，天生白皙的皮肤只是变成了柔和的小麦色，包裹着年轻人肌肉匀称的身体。在Ben的角度看过去，最先吸引他的是Matt微微鼓起的胸脯，两颗挺立的粉红小点泛着水光，有种……介于男性与女性之间的，雌雄莫辩的神性美。  
像古代神话油画里蒙着一层柔光的少年神祇。  
Ben将视线从Matt的胸口移开，却不小心又落在他腰下起伏的臀尖上。Matt的臀部是他全身最肉感的地方，光是看着就能想象到手感有多好——等等他想这个干嘛！  
“啊？”  
Matt抹掉脸上的水，伸手去拿毛巾，突然定定看着Ben：“你不是吧？洗个澡而已？”  
什么？  
Ben沿着Matt的视线往下，才发现自己居然——可耻的硬了！  
“不，不是很正常吗！”Ben刷地红了脸，两步就迈进了浴缸。Matt哈哈大笑：“原来你不敢和我一起洗澡，是因为你这家伙一洗澡就会硬？笑死了，我们好几个同学也这样……完蛋，你去学校会被那些家伙嘲笑的。”  
“有什么好笑！”  
Ben恼羞成怒，拿毛巾把脸盖起来，假装在泡澡。  
“也对，毕竟你那么大，大家只会羡慕啦。”Matt擦干全身，随口把毛巾丢到架子上：“哼！居然偷偷瞒着哥哥长大了，讨厌的小鬼。”  
“这要怎么光明正大地长给你看啊喂！”  
Ben拿起脸上的毛巾丢向Matt，Matt大笑着走出了浴室关上门：“你快点啦小鬼。”  
真是……自己平时也没这毛病啊！  
快，快下去！这样自己怎么好意思出去？  
Ben一咬牙，泡在水下的手往胯下摸去。只好让它赶紧出来吧……Ben闭上眼，咬着下唇，努力想象一些平时看过的性感女星的三维图片。  
对，上次他偷偷和Casey一起看过的那部沙滩美女就不错嘛，那个翘臀……可是，Matt的臀型好像更好看……  
刚才Matt在水流下显得尤为凸翘肉感的臀部，不知为何清晰地出现在Ben的脑海里。圆润的线条，走动时微微的拱起，让人真想把手放上去用力地揉捏，看会不会捏出几道情色的红痕  
浴缸里的水温渐渐凉了，Ben的身体却更加火热。Matt虽然已经离开，他的体味与气息仿佛融入了这池温水里，全方位地包裹着Ben的身体和思想。  
少年的手掌粗鲁地搓弄着自己的性器，无声地张大嘴喘息着，沉浸在对好友臀部的意淫中，不知不觉竟射了出来。  
“啊……Matt哥哥……”  
Ben粗喘着低声呻吟，突然睁开眼睛，这时他才意识到自己刚才干了什么！  
天哪！  
他居然想着自己最好的朋友，手淫……还射了！  
巨大的羞耻感让少年不敢再往下想，他匆忙擦干身体，跑到浴室外穿衣服。  
“这么慢。”  
Matt已经换上了他的T恤和短裤，靠在他的单人床上打着呵欠，手上捧着电子书。  
“好困，我不回去了，给妈打了电话。分我一半床啊！”  
“哦。”  
Ben耳根红红的，根本不敢看Matt，也不敢上床。他走来走去假装在忙，叠衣服，吹头发，甚至还勤快地给浴室拖地，擦洗浴缸。  
等他再次出来的时候，Matt已经在被窝里睡着了。  
Ben小心翼翼地掀开被子的另一边，钻进去。  
儿时能够容纳两个人打滚玩闹的单人床，由于Ben的快速长大，此时要容纳他们两人已经颇为艰难。Ben很难不碰到Matt的身体，温热的皮肤贴在一起，刚刚浴室里那一幕又浮现在他的眼前。  
幸好Matt已经睡了，看不见自己的窘态。Ben半撑着头，看昏黄床头灯下金发少年无邪的睡颜，忍不住伸手拨了拨他额头细碎的发丝。  
没有人知道他为了进国防军事学校付出了多少努力。文化学科的成绩不必担心，在Matt从小监督下，他的学习向来不错。要命的是，过快的骨骼生长，让他的身体协调性变得很差。他忍着关节与骨头的疼痛，拼命训练了好久，才能在每一科体能测试中拿到满分，通过考试。  
然而一切都是值得的。  
记得很小的时候，Matt和他一起在公园里看星星。  
Matt从小就非常博学。他能对身边的小弟弟说出天上星座的名字，顺便科普一下哪片星域发生过什么著名的战役。银河的历史经由Matt的口中展现在Ben的眼前，Matt问他，Ben，你长大后想做什么？我想要成为一名在宇宙中为联盟的正义而战斗的战士。  
那，那Ben也要当战士！小男孩抱着大哥哥的肩膀说，我要一直和Matt哥哥在一起。  
“Matt哥哥……”  
Ben关上灯，钻进被窝，轻轻抱住Matt。熟睡的少年嗯了一声，侧过身，下意识地将自己埋进高大少年的胸口。睡得很安慰。  
“Matt哥哥是我的。我们要一直在一起。”  
Ben低头吻了吻少年的头发，安心地在Matt的气息里睡着了。  
一夜无梦。

【本马达】【科幻AU】星辰③  
科幻AU，rps与真人无关，rps与真人无关，rps与真人无关，rps与真人无关，重说三。  
Ben＆Matt一生携手看银河的科幻战争AU。

“嗯，你们宿舍布置得还不错。”Matt一屁股坐到Ben的床上，满意地打量着四周。  
九月，国防军事学校开学，Ben和所有的新生一样住进了全军事管理的宿舍。  
国防军事学校要读五年，一年两学期制。作为地球联邦的最高军事学府，无论选址还是校内建设都是蓝星城条件最好的。占地广阔的学校周围被无数人造森林环绕，到市区的交通却又极为便利，里面的教学和训练场地更是顶级。  
不过毕竟是军校，不可能像贵族学校一样为学生修建豪华宿舍，学生宿舍里面的装修还是比较一般。加上男孩们天生都比较邋遢……很多人的宿舍只会在风纪委员来检查的时候努力突击收拾下。  
比如Matt。  
但是Ben的宿舍收拾得很干净。  
“一般吧……”Ben挠挠头，挨着Matt坐下，单人床顿时显得有些窄了。Matt歪着头斜视他：“你是不是又长高了一点点？”  
“还好吧，入学体检好像是192CM？”  
“我就知道！”生气！怎么又长高了？Matt顺手捶了下Ben的肩膀，Ben突然“哎呦”地皱起眉，缩了一下。  
“我都没使劲你喊什么啊。”  
Matt哥哥对Ben变得娇气了很不满，忽然发现不对，伸手把本的短袖T恤袖子拉起来。  
肩膀上一片淤青。  
“怎么回事？”  
Ben移开视线：“今天，今天上搏击课，摔的。”  
Matt漂亮的蓝眼睛眯起来。这家伙在心虚什么？不过他没追问，只是哦了一声，站起来伸个懒腰：“走吧，今晚请你吃好的。”  
Ben松了口气，把袖子放下。这时他的两个舍友已经吃饭回来了，一个笑着把印着网购单的盒子丢给Ben：“呐，你的份。”  
“什么……”Ben接过来，脸“腾”地红了，手忙脚乱往床上丢。  
Matt本来没在意，被他的态度搞得突然很好奇，绕过去想看看那是什么。  
“我们去吃饭吧！吃饭吧！”  
Ben大大声地想岔开话题，Matt才不会被迷惑，一把想推开他。Ben急了用宽厚的肩膀顶着Matt，他的舍友们看热闹不嫌事大地哄笑起来：“哈哈哈哈Ben你怕什么啊，大家都是男人！”  
“嗯？”  
Matt挑了挑眉，往后退一步，双手抱胸看着Ben。  
被比自己矮了半个头的Matt这样看着，Ben下意识地缩头，高高的身材反而成了障碍，他很想像小时候一样靠装可怜混过去……可惜他的Matt哥哥不打算放过他。  
“哈哈哈哈哈，”舍友们一边一个搭在Matt的肩膀上，他们对这位刚进学校就请他们吃了大餐的学长很有好感：“是飞机杯啦！”  
“喂！！！！！！”  
Ben的脸刷地红透了，手足无措。  
“呃……这也没什么啦。”  
没料到是这个答案，Matt十分意外，顿时语塞。他一直把Ben当小家伙看待，虽然近年来已经逐渐接受了这个小弟比自己更高大的事实，可是……心智上……对哦，Ben也到了这个年纪啦。  
自诩大哥哥的人反而更不好意思，耳朵尖泛着红，却只能做出“我是大人了我比你们都懂有什么好藏着掖着的”的表情，抬头看了眼天花板。“咳，Ben，我们去吃饭吧。”  
——尴尬的话题就略过吧！  
学生餐厅一角，两人默默相对扒拉着盘子里的肉排和土豆。Matt仿佛对今天的沙拉搭配充满了兴趣，因为他没有像平时一样随随便便大口吃着，而是慢条斯理地挑出里面的坚果仁，一颗，咔嚓，两颗，咔嚓……  
消磨时间，仿佛有点事做可以避免交谈。  
“那个不是我买的。”  
Ben脸上还是红红的，抬头看向Matt：“他们在恶作剧啦。Jack非要给我们每个人买，说什么他的朋友都……”  
“喂喂你不用跟我解释啊，我懂。”Matt挠挠头，心想自己是不是表现得像个老派又保守的老爹，才让青春期少年这么别扭？  
也是奇怪，这种东西在如今的大学男生宿舍里很平常，Matt也看到同学买过，大家都大大方方还能拿出来开玩笑。难道是……咳咳，他和Ben太熟了，大家反倒容易尴尬？  
Ben闷闷不乐，Matt笑着说：“你们小心风纪委员啊，上回我们宿舍就被风纪委员收缴了一个，那些家伙超级烦的。”  
“你们宿舍？”Ben闪烁了下眼神，愕然地看着Matt。Matt意识到他在想什么，拍了一下他的脑袋：“不是我！我没买！”  
大哥哥刻意想缓和下气氛，低声笑起来：“我才不需要这个，我手活不错啊。”  
啊？  
啊？？？  
Ben本来在喝玉米汤，听到这话，居然直接“噗”地喷出一口汤水，直接喷在了Matt的胸口！  
“哇你有没有搞错！”  
Matt没闪过这一波突袭，眼睁睁看着自己的迷彩T恤被喷得一塌糊涂。  
“对不起对不起。”Ben赶紧拿纸巾替Matt擦干，Matt气得索性顺手把他的脑袋揉成一团糟。  
经过这么一打岔，刚才尴尬的气氛被冲淡了许多。他们在餐厅门口分别回各自的宿舍，Ben一路走一路心不在焉。  
直到晚上熄灯躺进被窝里，他碰到枕头边那个见鬼的飞机杯，脑子里又冒出了Matt那句“我手活不错啊”。  
他偷偷摸摸在黑暗的掩护下躲进卫生间，拿着那东西研究一会儿，抵不过好奇心，拉下裤子。  
Fxxk,这种感觉好奇怪……喂喂不是说最新的星际发明吗，Jack他们吹得那么神乎其神……不能说没感觉，但是这种感觉并不愉快啊！  
放弃放弃……  
心理受挫的青春期少男直接把飞机杯丢进了卫生间的垃圾桶。  
然而他的小家伙还是很精神。  
根据以往经验，不搞定它，大概很影响睡觉……  
Ben给自己找好了理由，闭上眼，往下伸手。握住。  
对于每个青少年都来说都好不陌生的经验，本来应该是按部就班的普通夜课，但Ben今晚就像着了魔。  
我的手活不错啊。  
我的手活不错啊。  
我的手活不错啊……  
Matt的声音像有实质一样在他耳边萦绕。  
眼睛还紧紧地闭着，十六岁的少年背脊抵上身后的墙壁，往后仰头。奇异的触觉从手心蔓延开来，仿佛正在摩擦着敏感的不是他自己的手。而是Matt的手。  
黑暗中不知不觉又浮现出那天洗澡时，水流冲刷着Matt柔韧光滑的肌肤的情景。  
Matt哥哥如果在……做自己现在做的事……那会是什么表情呢……  
脑中的画面越来越混乱，Matt微笑时嘴角上扬的角度，Matt刚才因为尴尬而泛红的耳朵尖，Matt颈窝上零落的可爱斑点，Matt……  
剧烈的快感袭来，Ben在被Matt的幻象包围中绷紧，喷发，放松，瘫软。  
完蛋了，他一边洗手一边想。少年发烫的额头顶在冰冷的洗手池镜子上，他看到自己仓皇的眼神。  
能帮助所有朋友的飞机杯帮不了他，只有想象着他的Matt哥哥，他才能得到快乐。  
Ben明白自己对Matt的感觉已经不一样了——原本只是模模糊糊的概念，突然在这个有些诡异的时刻，清晰起来。  
过了好几天，Matt才搞清楚，为什么他的小学弟Ben会刚入学就搞得一身淤伤。  
“才大一就申请加入近战搏击训练小组？”Matt惊讶地在电子课表上看到Ben的名字。  
Matt是战略系最优秀的学生之一，同时他的搏击成绩也在系内名列前茅。然而即使优秀如他，也是到了大二才敢申请加入这个以残酷训练著称的训练组。要不是近来忙着帮教授建立新的电子战争模型程序，一直缺席小组的课余训练，他也不会对Ben的加入一无所知——而且Ben没跟他商量啊！  
“你怎么回事？都没告诉我。”  
Matt在搏击训练场里找到了Ben。这家伙正抱着个冰袋可怜兮兮地敷着肩膀，只穿着白色背心的上身一眼看去就好几处淤青。  
“我，我怕你不准。”Ben知道Matt迟早会来找他：“我暑假跟你商量过，你让我大二再来……”  
“废话！”Matt没好气地戳着他的淤青，Ben痛得嗷嗷嗷直叫。“你连大一的公共搏击课都才开始上！现在加入训练组就是给人当沙包啊！”  
他知道那群家伙为什么让Ben加入。  
每年总有那么些不知天高地厚的大一新生，刚入学就想引起老师们的注意，以为靠自己的小能耐很快就能成为学校风云人物。毕竟这里是联盟军未来军队将领的摇篮，越早出头，将来就越容易在军中受到重视，晋升通道会更顺畅。  
然而能进学校的人，谁不是天之骄子？谁又不想在军队里施展一番拳脚呢？  
学长们对于喜欢来找死的大一新生们，总是不吝于让他们提前认识到军队训练有多残酷的。  
可以想象在自己没注意到的这一星期，Ben在这训练组里被人打惨了……  
“我可以的。”  
Ben不服输地把冰袋丢进冰桶里，呲了下嘴，忍痛站起来：“我可以坚持。”  
“为什么？”Matt知道Ben很优秀，但……至于这么急吗？  
因为我想追上你……  
我已经比你晚了两年。  
Ben想，他绝不会告诉Matt自己的真实想法的。  
“不想说？很好。”  
Matt揪着他的T恤领子把他拉下来——可恶，都怪他长得太高，害自己要跟他对视变得这么艰难——“我们来打一场！”  
然而。  
直到被Ben压在训练场软垫上的一刻，Matt都没反应过来——  
从什么时候起，Ben的格斗技巧已经超越了自己？  
“……认输了吗？”  
Ben左手钳制住Matt的双手，右手肘虚压着他的咽喉，本来就比Matt高大魁梧许多的身体几乎把Matt整个人压住了。  
少年英俊的面孔逼近Matt被迫仰起的脸，激烈搏斗后的气息互相喷在对方脸上。Ben在Matt澄澈的蓝眼睛里看到了自己的倒影。  
“哼！”  
不服气，啊，真不服气！  
Matt想挪动自己被压制的双腿寻找翻身的机会，没想到Ben更使劲往下压了压，隔着两层布料，某个东西从他同样的部位擦过。  
两人都愣了下，随后互相移开视线。  
“随便你吧！”  
Matt侧过头，赌气地说。被小弟超越的感觉真是太不爽了，但是，为什么他会因为刚才的摩擦感到尴尬啊？  
等等，最近他们好像经常有这种尴尬的场面？  
Matt哥哥心里微惊。难道……是因为他的小男孩长大了，两人不可避免地要走向生疏吗？  
这种想法让他更不是滋味了。


End file.
